Misteriosa
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Así es la familia Black, misteriosa. Drabbles sobre las diferentes personas de la familia Black. Hoy: Sirius I
1. Chapter 1

**Misteriosa**

**Hola, este proyecto se me ocurrió tras la vuelta de mis musas de Bahamas. Sera una serie de Drabbles sobre los Black. El primero es... Regulus Black**

**Únicamente por los peros**

Intentó ser cruel y maquiavélico y agradó a sus padres, pero perdió un hermano

Intentó honrar a la familia, pero terminó siendo una persona que no era

Intentó ser libre al fin cuando terminó Hogwarts, pero terminó unido a la lucha del Señor Tenebroso

Intentó rebelarse, pero él era más astuto y más fuerte y al final terminó descubriendo sus planes

Toda su vida se desbarataba por los peros .Y ahora mientras los inferis lo arrastran hasta el fondo del lago, recuerda, recuerda el día que Sirius se fue de casa

–Estoy harto de esta familia de locos–escuchó un Regulus de 14 años tumbado en su habitación, era la inconfundible voz de su hermano Sirius. Oyó unas pisadas dirigirse a su habitación. La puerta se abrió, y detrás de ella apareció Sirius

–Reg, me voy–Y tras decir eso cerró la puerta dejando caer tras si un papel

Regulus cogió la carta y la leyó

_Hola, hermano. Te resultará raro que te escriba esto pudiendo decírtelo a la cara, pero aunque te parezca aun más extraño, no puedo. Si ahora pensaras "Hermanito ¿Donde está el valor del que tanto presumes?" Mira, nunca quise desplazarme de mi único hermano, pero las circunstancias obligaron, todo es mejor así, tu estarás a salvo, y eso es lo que importa. No te preocupes por mi, no me busques, ni lo intentes. Lo único que me gustaría que hicieses es lo siguiente, haz lo que quieras. Si quieres huir a Francia hazlo, si quieres unirte a los mortifagos (Con mucho pesar por mi parte) hazlo, es tu vida, no la de madre, ni la de padre_

_Siempre te recordaré, hermanito _

Y así lo hizo, Regulus creyó que lo que hacía al unirse a Voldemort era lo correcto, pero se equivocó. Pero no se equivocó en algo banal como ¿Auror o Sanador? Se equivocó en donde poner su lealtad, y eso es una decisión muy importante, que acabó costándole la vida. Lo único que Regulus quiere en este momento es que su hermano descubra que murió rebelándose, haciendo lo que el quería.

**Espero que os haya gustado, a mi personalmente me emocionó. Ahora estoy metida de lleno investigando a los Black, que es una familia muy misteriosa**

**Besos, Ari**


	2. Enfermo

**Misteriosa**

**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, solo la trama es mía.

**Sirius Black I**

**Enfermo**

Solo desea que acabe, que termine esa enfermedad enfermedad. Que su madre no intente ocultar la mueca de asco cuando lo ve, que su padre no sienta vergüenza de que esa bestia sea parte de la familia Black.

Y a sus hermanos se lo debía, Phineas, con quien pasaba esas tardes lluviosas en la mansión de los Black, pero él sabía que por dentro a su hermano le daba asco mirarle, y verle con esa cara tan... deforme. Sus hermanas, ellas eran otro tema. Le adoraban, como si fuese normal, pero sabía que él no era normal. Isla con sus cinco años, tan inocente y fantasiosa. Por el contrario, Elladora, con sus tres años era sombría y oscura. Tanto que asustaba a su propia madre.

No sabía lo que había echo para tener esa Maldición que degeneraba cada vez más. Torturándolo por el dolor y por el asco que le producía su aspecto. Sirius tenía una enfermedad degenerativa muy grave, que le consumía poco a poco. Los médicos de San Mungo le habían advertido a su madre que no duraría más de quince años con vida. Al chico le desesperaba saber que la fecha de su muerte se acercaba. Parecía un gran reloj, torturándolo cada minuto, cada segundo y cada hora de su vida, sabiendo que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo de vida.

Sirius se levantó, a sabiendas de que todo el mundo estaba dormido y fue hacia la cocina. Lo que iba a hacer llevaba días y meses planeándolo. No dejaría una nota de despedida, su familia no era tonta, hasta Isla sabría la razón por la que lo hacía. Lo único que le apenaba era no haber visto como sus hermanos crecían y se convertían en grandes personas.

Cogió la daga, que su madre tenía guardada en el cajón de la mesa. Y se la clavó en el pecho, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar. Sintió como caía al frío suelo de la cocina, y después... nada.

No escuchó a Isla gritar cuando lo encontró en el suelo, inerte, ni sintió cuando ella le abrazaba pidiéndole que volviese, que despertase. Ni vio a Elladora derramar la primera y la única lágrima que derramaría en su vida. Tampoco escuchó a su padre, decirle a todos sus familiares que había muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Ni vio a su hermano encerrarse en su habitación a llorar, durante tres meses. Sirius ya no sentía nada, ni lo sentiría nunca.

**N/A: **Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Yo estoy orgullosa de mi misma tras esta viñeta (Y eso es difícil)

El próximo será alguno de los hermanos de Sirius I: Phineas (El director de Hogwarts) Isla (la segunda renegada) o Elladora (la primera en cortar la cabeza de los elfos domésticos) Si queréis opinar, vosotros mismos.

Gracias a Pao Fuenza y a Guest por los comentarios del capítulo anterior.

Advertencia: El cuadradito de abajo no muerde, pueden escribir y seguir teniendo los dedos de la mano.

Besos, Roxy


End file.
